Fabric conditioners are commonly used to deposit a softening compound and a perfume onto a fabric. Their use to deposit other fabric treatment aids has been commercially limited mainly due to difficulties in depositing the fabric treatment aid onto a fabric.
It is known in the textile industry (WPI ACC No 92-336162/41 and WPI 92-138679/17) to apply UV absorbers and antioxidants to synthetic fibers used in carpets and furnishing fabrics to minimise fading. However the textile compositions, UV absorbers used, and methods and levels of application are not suitable for domestic processes.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,788,054 (Bernhardt) teaches the use of N-phenylphthalisomides as ultraviolet radiation absorbers for cotton, wool, polyester and rayon. The compositions require that an aqueous sulphuric acid vehicle is required for deposition.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,474,691 Severns teaches that photofading of fabrics can be prevented by treating the fabric using a tumble dryer article comprising a conditioning compound, a uv absorbers and/or an antioxidant. However this system of delivering the uv absorber/antioxidant to the laundry results in an uneven deposition of uv absorber/antioxidant. A further disadvantage with this system is that a high level of uv absorber/antioxidant has to be used.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,417,895 (Henkel) discloses antimicrobial treatment of textiles during the wash using liquid washing agents based on nonionic surfactants, quaternary ammonium compounds and azoles.
The use of ester oils as an ingredient in a fabric softening composition is disclosed in GB 1 601 359 (Procter and Gamble). The ester oil is one of a number of lubricants mentioned.
The problems associated with the prior art of poor deposition and thus use of high levels of fabric treatment agent have been solved by the present invention. The present invention also overcomes the problems of incompatibility between the softening compound and a fabric treatment agent and the problem of poor phase stability of the rinse conditioner.